1966 in film
The year 1966 in film involved some significant events. A Man for All Seasons won six Academy Awards, including Best Picture. Events Entertainment pioneer Walt Disney, best known for his creation of Mickey Mouse, breakthroughs in the field of animation and theme park design and other achievements, died on 15 December 1966 at the age of 65. He died while he was producing The Jungle Book, The Happiest Millionaire, and Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day; the last three films under his personal supervision. Top-grossing films (U.S.) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: A Man for All Seasons - Highland, Columbia :Best Director: Fred Zinnemann - A Man for All Seasons :Best Actor: Paul Scofield - A Man for All Seasons :Best Actress: Elizabeth Taylor - Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? :Best Supporting Actor: Walter Matthau - The Fortune Cookie :Best Supporting Actress: Sandy Dennis - Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? :Best Foreign Language Film: A Man and a Woman (Un homme et une femme), directed by Claude Lelouch, France BAFTA Film Awards: :Best Film from any Source: Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? :Best British film: The Spy Who Came in from the Cold Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: A Man for All Seasons :Best Actor: Paul Scofield – A Man for All Seasons :Best Actress: Anouk Aimée – A Man and a Woman :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming :Best Actor: Alan Arkin – The Russians are Coming, the Russians are Coming :Best Actress: Lynn Redgrave – Georgy Girl :Other :Best Director: Fred Zinnemann – A Man for All Seasons Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :A Man and a Woman (Un homme et une femme), directed by Claude Lelouch, France :Signore & Signori (The Birds, the Bees and the Italians), directed by Pietro Germi, Italy Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :The Battle of Algiers (La Battaglia di Algeri), directed by Gillo Pontecorvo, Algeria / Italy Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Cul-de-sac, directed by Roman Polanski, United Kingdom 1966 film releases Christmas films released in 1966 #Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! #Le Père Noël a les yeux bleus #A Christmas Memory #Przedświąteczny wieczór Before Christmas #The Christmas That Almost Wasn't Short Film Series * Looney Tunes (1930–1969) * Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) * Sylvester the Cat (1944-1966) * Speedy Gonzales (1953–1968) * Daffy Duck (1937–1968) Births * January 13 - Patrick Dempsey, American actor * February 24 - Billy Zane, American actor * February 25 - Téa Leoni, American actress * March 26 - Michael Imperioli, American actor * April 8 - Robin Wright, American actress * April 9 - Cynthia Nixon, American actress * May 10 - Ilian Djevelekov, Bulgarian film director and producer * May 26 - Helena Bonham Carter, English actress * June 22 - Emmanuelle Seigner, French actress * June 28 ** John Cusack, American actor, brother of actress Joan Cusack ** Mary Stuart Masterson, American actress * July 10 - A. O. Scott, American film critic of The New York Times * July 11 - Debbe Dunning, American actress * July 15 - Irène Jacob, French-born Swiss actress * August 14 - Halle Berry, American actress * September 2 - Salma Hayek, Mexican actress * September 7 - Toby Jones, English actor * September 9 - Adam Sandler, American actor * October 16 - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, American voice actress * November 17 - Sophie Marceau, French actress and director * November 22 - Michael Kenneth Williams, American actor * November 23 - Vincent Cassel, French actor * December 12 - Lydia Zimmermann, Spanish filmmaker * December 21 - Kiefer Sutherland, American actor Deaths * January 22 - Herbert Marshall, 75, British actor, The Letter, The Little Foxes * January 31 - Elizabeth Patterson, 90, American actress, Pal Joey, Hail the Conquering Hero * February 1 **Buster Keaton, 70, American actor and director, The General, Sherlock, Jr. ** Hedda Hopper, 80, American gossip columnist and former actress, Sunset Boulevard, Topper * February 9 - Sophie Tucker, 82, Russian-born American singer and actress, Honky Tonk, Broadway Melody of 1938 * February 18 - Robert Rossen, 57, American writer and director, The Hustler, All the King's Men * February 26 - Mientje Kling, 71, Dutch actress * March 3 - William Frawley, 79, American actor, Miracle on 34th Street, The Lemon Drop Kid * June 5 - Natacha Rambova, 69, American actress, Salome, Monsieur Beaucaire * June 19 - Ed Wynn, 79, American actor, Alice in Wonderland, Mary Poppins * July 23 ** Douglass Montgomery, 59, American actor, Little Women, Waterloo Bridge ** Montgomery Clift, 45, American actor, From Here to Eternity, A Place in the Sun * August 3 - Lenny Bruce, 40, American satirist * August 15 **Jan Kiepura, 64, Polish tenor and actor **Seena Owen, 71, American actress, Queen Kelly, Victory * August 23 - Francis X. Bushman, 83, American actor, Sabrina, The Phantom Planet * September 14 - Nikolai Cherkasov, 63, Soviet actor, Alexander Nevsky, Ivan The Terrible, Part II * October 13 - Clifton Webb, 76, American actor, Laura, The Man Who Never Was * October 16 - George O'Hara, 67, American actor and writer, Side Street, The Grapes of Wrath * October 24 - Hans Dreier, 81, German art director of European and American films, Sunset Boulevard, Double Indemnity * November 3 - Byron Barr, 49, Double Indemnity, Pitfall * December 14 - Richard Whorf, 60, American actor and director, Christmas Holiday, Yankee Doodle Dandy * December 15 - Walt Disney, 65, American producer and cartoonist, Steamboat Willie, Cinderella * December 22 - Robert Keith, 68, American actor, The Lineup, Written on the Wind Debuts * Michael Douglas - Cast a Giant Shadow * Harrison Ford - Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round * Bette Midler - Hawaii * Helen Mirren - Press for Time * Johnny Whitaker - ''The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming References Category:Years in film Category:1966 in film